Findorr Calius
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan's five Fracción. An alternate romanization of his name is Findore Klariushttp://bleach7.com/reader/?ch=324&pg=8, panel 1. Character Outline He appears to be the most composed member of Barragan's fraccion. He is rather arrogant and confident in his abilities, as shown when he encounters Shūhei Hisagi and states that he will fight at exactly the same power level as a Lieutenant. He is also said to be very chatty and is called a "chatterbox" by Hisagi. Findor seems to be quite intelligent and calculating, being able to guess the average power levels of seated Shinigami officers and even replicate them while fighting. His analytical demeanor is also demonstrated by his habit of saying "exacta" (correct) very often. This stems from his belief that life is nothing but a sequence of difficult problems, and ones ability to make correct choices decides his fate. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face, with eye holes, and a row of teeth sown across his chin like a strap. His hollow hole is not visible. Findor's arrancar outfit vaguely resembles a Spanish soldier and he has customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. Synopsis He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. Once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are blocked off by Yamamoto's shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Findor is then ordered to summon four gigantic hollows to destroy the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga Chapter 318 The hollows are killed however by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, who are protecting the pillars. In response, Barragan sends each member of his Fracción to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Findor is sent to do battle with Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga Chapter 319 The two duel for a while before Hisagi comments that his power appears only at that of a fifth seat. Findor replies that he has passed this test and he will now fight at a lieutenant's level. Using the knife attached to his wrist he begins breaking off fragments of his mask increasing his power each time.Bleach manga Chapter 322 After fighting for some time Findor finds that Shūhei isn't fighting at the level he believes to be lieutenant as Shūhei is the only one that is tired. Wanting to finish the battle, Findor releases his zanpakutō. After fighting for a while longer he forces Shūhei to release his own zanpakutō much to Findor's own surprise. Powers and Abilities Findor appears to be able to summon hollows by whistling as shown when he was ordered to destroy the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, though this is, most possibly, an ability shared, but not demonstrated by other high-ranking, Arrancar or even non-arrancar MenosAdjuchas. Curiously, his hollow mask appears to act as some kind of inhibitor on his powers (similar to Kenpachi's eye-patch), and by breaking fragments of it off with the knife on his wrist, it can increase his power exponentially. When whole, his power level is equal to that of a fifth seat Shinigami, and when all but a small eye-piece is broken he is as strong as a Lieutenant. Zanpakutō Findor's zanpakutō is named and its release command is . Its sealed form resembles a Spanish épée or rapier. When released, it wraps around his right arm to form a giant crustacean claw. In this form, Findor can fire high-pressure streams of water from his claw that are powerful enough to easily cut through buildings. References Category:Arrancar